Another Five Nights in anime story
by n3sstor
Summary: Fazbear Corporation has been having image trouble for a while and have tried many new things across the country with varying levels success one branch has had a incident and just reopened. Ness was involved and carries a scar from it, but never stopped loving Freddy's and has been enjoying its return. A story inspired by the FNIA visual novel/game. Cover image is the MC.
1. Chapter 1

**10 years ago. Freddy's Pizzeria.**

A dark skinned little boy runs to me excitedly. "Hey Winny look what the marionette gave me." He holds a white mask with tear streaks and red cheeks. "That's cool let's show my dad." I respond and the boy nods and we go to the back. We arrive at a dark room, "Winny do you smell that?" "Yeah I do maybe my dad knows." I reach for the door and what we see is a man dressed all in purple holding a knife and covered in blood. He turns and smiles, "Hi Winny why are you back here?" "Dad!?" I'm frozen in shock and the boy is terrified, but begins to move back . Unfortunately he's not fast enough to get away, "Sorry kid you saw to much." as the man grabs him the blade cuts the boys face. "Don't worry I won't kill you just cut your vocal chords." I stand horrified as my father holds a knife to my friend's throat. "Actually I think I shouldn't take any chances. I forgot you're smart so I'll just get rid of you." He draws back the knife leaving a deep cut in his neck, and plunges the knife in his stomach. Then suddenly my father is tackled by the marionette, I scream, and the knife is left in the boy's gut, ilI run over and hold him scared to lose my friend. Thirty minutes later the police arrive to take father away and rush the boy to the hospital. I'm left there alone.

 **Present day.**

I awake in a cold sweat, and look at the time. "3:00 am damnit why did that have to come back now. Am I that worried? Calm down it's been ten years." I look down at a photo, "Maybe this is the cause. It's been seven years now. Can I stand to face you." I sit and hold the photo as tears fall down my face, and despite this I smile. "We'll see soon."

 **Present Day First person. (Ness)**

My name is Ness A. Tucker most know me for my scar and the fact my hair is black and cyan. I live in a small town the biggest attraction is a branch of Freddy Fazbear's, Freddy's Anime Pizzeria. I'm on my way there now to meet a few friends.

"Ness!" I turn and see my friend Zag running up to me, he's a big guy with glasses and dirty blonde hair. "It's great I ran into you now." I raise my eyebrow at this, And why is that Zag?" "Because now I know I won't be the last one there." I smile and shove the big lug as we keep walking. "So what kept you up late?" I say with a smug grin, "Wait I know you were editing the videos from monday." "What did you expect there was a lot to comb through." "Don't blame me I didn't screw up the setup." I smile, "Don't you dare." my smile grows, "Don't." I ignore him, "Get good Zag." He screams and chases me all the way to Freddy's.

Once outside I stop, but Zag does not. "Sonofabitch" I shriek as he crashes into me. "Whoops." He helps me up, "Now let's get in there they said they had news." I just nod and we enter. "Hey Ness Zag you're late." We turn and see Balloon Babe smiling at us, "Hey." "Where are they sitting?" I ask not wanting to be near her any longer the needed, "Sorry BB you know how he is." Replies Zag.

"It's fine, but I'm not sorry about it. They're in the usual booth." We thank her and head toward our friends at a table off to the side. This one is special because it's essentially a private booth off to the and not many people use it, I started sitting there to read in private then at some point we started to use it almost every time we're here. (Which is most days.) At the booth are my friends Jax, Kaine(Kai-neh), and Jasmine along with Bonnie taking their orders. "Yo!", "We're here." They turn and greet us. "Hey mates." Greets Jax who's dressed as a Destiny Hunter. "Hoi!" Shouts Kaine dressed as Totoro. "Why'd they let you in here." Shouts Jasmine dressed a team Rocket grunt. "Bout time ya got here." Huffed Bonnie today she was in jeans and a red T-shirt. "We both overslept." I respond with a wave as I sit down. "I know why I did but why did you?" Questions Zag. "That can wait orders first." States Bonnie we give her a look, "Alright the usual and Ness the boss wants to speak to you." I nod and she walks away.

Zag turns his focus back to me, "Spill it what kept you up?" I take a deep breath and look around. "Fine I had gotten a call from my parents, they're staying in South city. They said they were annoyed making the hour drive everyday, but they like the town still so I can stay in the house. So around 1:00 a.m. a moving truck arrived and I put their stuff on and sent it off." "That seems good. But why not go to the city?" Ask Kaine. "Not safe for guys. Remember the Male/Female ratio globally is ⅝ and our town is ⅔ the city has 4/9 ratio and my parents are afraid that I am an easy target. Now let's move on to why we came here in a rush please?"

"Oh right!" Starts Jasmine, "First Steven and I will be out of town starting tomorrow," "I'm headed back to New Zealand." adds Jax. " and some girl named Veronica Aften is coming back to town. Everyone says it's a big deal." "Aften!" I shout to their confusion. "She will be here in three days."

Before anyone can ask I speak up, "No you can't ask especially since you'll all be gone. Zag, Kaine your family leaves today right?" They nod. "So don't worry this is a personal matter for me, maybe. It's not important if it's not who I think it is, so let's talk about something else. Sorry for freaking out.""


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N sorry about this the first chapter got split and I lost the original first half the one now was hastily thrown together. I recently edited it.**_

"How about we talk about the android act?" Asks Jazz. The android act laws granting citizenship to robots. It's a huge thing right now and is wide reaching those most affected are the people at Faz inc. Most were surprised that they were in favor of it because most restaurants animatronics are eligible. The town has passed it and the animatronics around here integrated pretty good. Most live in the pizzeria in private rooms in back. Overall the act is well supported and has been passed in most cities, but there's trouble with religious groups. I won't say anymore, but I am in favor of it.

" I was going to ask you guys enjoyed as summer in my town, but sure let's talk about that." I reply dripping with sarcasm. "It's been fun." States Jax, "Yeah I love that I can cosplay everyday." Adds Kaine. "This place is nice." Chimes Zag. "It was a fun trip. Now that that's out the way did you the new on the act?" "Now you have my attention." As I say this Bonnie comes back with our food. "Here you three pizzas, pepperoni, Hawaiian, and chicken garlic. I gotta say Ness Chika would love to know how much you like chicken breast." "Ha ha fuzz butt." She smiles a my comment, "Hey where is everyone?" I ask. "Freddy took today off and went to south city. Mangle had a date with Marisu. Sarah, Ben, Blake, Rose, and Tara have today off so it's just me, Sen, Foxy and Chika today." "So you should get back to work." She smirks and walks away. "As I was saying." starts Jazz, " There has been new additions to the law: First android is now a race, second a robot must have a witness for applying for citizenship, last marriage between androids and humans is legal." I notice Bonnie's ears perk up.

"That it?" She nods. "Good I want to ask an important question. What do…" I realize I forgot the question. "Hmm I forget what I was going to ask." We all start to laugh and eat. After a few slices I start to hum to myself, " Everybody wants to be cat," after that they join in acapella ,"Because the cats the only cat who knows where it's at. Everybody's pickin up on that feline beat, cause everything is obsolete." We smile at that bout of randomness. "Ness why do you just sing at random?" "I have no clue. Just be happy it was in English and you knew the song."

We spend about four hours there. After the first two Foxy asked us to help her with an act, she heard us earlier and wanted us to sing the full song, but I had to wear cat ears and a tail. The rest of the time we spent between the gameroom (a room with console games where you pay by the hour.) and the arcade. It was about six thirty when they left I stayed to see what the boss wanted.

I walked to the bosses office, "Ms. Aften are you in here?" I get an instant response, "Ness! I'm insulted with how you speak tnews." "Hi Aunty how are you?" Debra Aften the manager of Freddy's anime pizzeria and current head of Fazbear entertainment, or as it's known now Faz inc. She took over after her brothers William and Victor Aften were arrested for two separate strings of murders. Also she is a close friend of my parents and is essentially family. "I'm doing quite well and I have some news: First you are the new night guard you start tomorrow, second is Bonnabel is back." As she said that someone else enters the room, "Watashi ga modotte kimashita." Shouts a blue rabbit animatronic. Bonnabel Bunny, or as I call her Blu, is an unique animatronic due to the fact she was made under different circumstances, by a Japanese scientist, aunt Deb's husband, in an experiment to create an android with artificial biological parts. It worked and she was made and brought to the states two years ago, we met and she became quite attached to me, it was awkward because she was still learning English. She left at the start of the summer to head to Japan to visit her "father".

"Ehm." Coughs Aunt Deb, "that brings me to my third piece of news she will be staying with you." "What?" "We don't have any spare rooms at the pizzeria and she refuses to go anywhere else. I already cleared it with your parents." "Fine no use arguing anymore. I'll see you later aunty. Let's go Blu." "I'll see you tomorrow Ness get plenty of rest and Bonnabel be good." I give her a hug she kisses my cheek and I head home with Blu in tow.

Once outside I start a conversation with Blu, " How have you been." "I've been good and I'm happy to be back." I start to laugh a bit. "Why are you laughing?" "Sorry its funny to think you used to not be able to speak english except for a few choppy words." She smiles and punches me in the shoulder. "It's not nice for a prince to laugh at his princess." I groan, "I'm no prince." "Yes you're my prince." She tries to punctuate her poinT with a hug, but I move, "nope." Then I start running with her chasing me, " You can't out run me."

When I finally get home I double over out of breath. "Got ya!" She shouts as she tackle-hugs me and we both start laughing. "Fine you caught me let's go inside and eat." She smiles and nods as she helps me up. I open the door and realize something's off, "I'm really happy to-" I cut her off, "Shh… someone's here." I step quietly into the living room. "Wait here I don't think it's a thief but I'm not sure." I hear a bit of noise from the kitchen and follow it. When I'm at the door way I hear singing? "Haven't you noticed that I'm a star? I'm coming into view as the world is turning. Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?" I realize who's singing, "Freddy why are you in my house!?" "Ahh! Oh Ness your parents asked me to stay here to make sure you don't feel lonely. So I'll be here with you they even gave me a key." " It's too late to deal with this I'm going to bed." "I moved your stuff to the master bedroom." "Wha- nope I'll question it tomorrow good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n here it is sorry it took so long blame Canada and gojira2003( mainly him)**

Hurry get him to an operating room he's lost a large amount of blood.

My eyes snap open as I wake up. Why am I remembering that of all things, I sigh and attempt to get up only to realize I'm being held in place, and look down to see two sets of arms holding me. "Nuuu. Stay in bed." I hear slurred sleepily to my left and on my right I hear snoring. I look and see Freddy's half awake face and to the right I see Bonnabel completely asleep and drooling. I take a deep breath and clear my head, oh who am I kidding I scream, "Why the hell are you two in my bed?" This scares both enough to wake them up. "Ahhhh!" They both shout as the fall backwards from my bed this fully wakes up Freddy, but Blu falls right back asleep on the floor. "Ness what the hell?" "That's my question, why were you two in my bed?" "Well last night I came to see if you wanted to talk, but you were already asleep and Bonnabel was in the bed so I thought it only fair for me to join." "Oi fine. Now you two get out so I can change." Freddy picks up Blu and carries her out and I hop in the shower.

-Time skip brought to you by giant robots-

Fresh and clean out of the shower and dressed in camo cargo shorts with black sneakers and orange bug eye goggles in place of my normal ones. I head to the kitchen and Freddy and Blu waiting at the table,Blu speaks up as I walk in "Good morn… Gochisō shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu." she then looks down with a thick blush. Freddy looks like her brain shut off, "umm Girls?" Neither of them responded so I went to the kitchen to make myself a bowl cereal. When I finished I headed up to my room to grab a gray tank top then headed out to the garage.

Once in the garage I see the girls are back to normal and Freddy speaks up, " Wow Ness I didn't know you had a motorcycle." running towards a Ducati 1199. " I don't it's Bora's she's out of town and asked me to take care of it." "Bora! You mean that pink-haired biker girl who wraps her chest instead wearing a shirt?" " That's right." as I say that they both look unhappy, I know where this is going. "We aren't dating. My contract doesn't run out for another week." They let out a sigh of relief.

The contract I'm talking about was with a Japanese talent agency. A little over two years ago they were looking for americans with unique looks and they found pictures of me and my friend Sen. They called us up for a job and we accepted we were surprised by our popularity, primarily among enjoyers of boys' love. During our time in Japan Sen and I were rarely apart due too having one contact in Japan Aunt Deb's husband. This caused a rumor that we were in a relationship the agency liked this and had us sign contracts to stay out of relationships so that our fans " _would be able to keep their fantasies alive."_ along with a few more annoying rules. It's been a pain because the contact also stated we had to do softcore porn together, which lead to an ungodly amount of doujin hentai. We received offers to renew, but neither of us wants to deal with the agency anymore. (Yes this is important, but for later.)

"Wait that means…" starts Blu only to be cut off by Freddy, " Ness you, me date Wednesday." Blu looks dejected and angry, "Sorry Freddy, but Bora is taking me out to eat as payment." She lets out an audible groan and I turn back to work on the bike. We spend the next hour making small talk as I make sure everything is in working order. "Annnnd done! God does she work this thing hard. "Freddy what time is it?" I shout, "Almost two." I let out a groan realizing I have other things to do and little time to do them. "I got to go now." I hop on the bike and open the garage, "I'll see ya later." I see she says some thing but I can't tell what it was.

I head down the street to pick up a package that my parents asked me to get for them. When I arrive at the post office I see a girl who looks familiar, but I dismiss it for now as the line is long and I know it'll be while.

 **Time skip brought to you by doujins.**

I finaly got the package and I can go. As I left my mind wandered back to the girl she seemed to know me because she looked straight at me and seemed shocked, but now is not the time for that I got to get this to my parents before they have a cow. On my way out I ran into Mangle. "Oh hi Ness what are you up to?" "Hey Mangle I'm pecking up something for my parents and now I'm headed to South city to drop it off." "Cool, be careful boss would be heartbroken if you got hurt." "Don't worry I'll be fine." I wave and run off without another word. When I hop back on the bike I realise Mangle was coming from the direction of Marisu's place. "Wow!" I stop that train of thought immediately and get on the road. I see why Bora loves riding this so much, feeling the wind in my hair is so cool.

The rest of my trip is uneventful I get to the city and deliver the package I saw dad on his way out and mom invited me in. "How was the first night alone dear?" "I was hardly alone mom." She just smiles, "oh did you have a lady friend over how scandalous now if the agency learned of that they probably wouldn't want to renew your contract." I just laugh, "Wouldn't matter I'm done with that, and I couldn't be happier." The smile that crosses her face is the happiest I've seen her in while, and this is a woman who is rarely sad. "I'm so happy to hear that." from there we spend an hour just chatting about nothing I give her a hug and head home.

-time skip brought to you by :insert joke here:-

As I pull into the garage I suddenly feel a wave of dread, like walking into my own house is the absolute worst thing I could do at this moment for my own health, but that is silly. I dismiss it, walk in and realize why and rush to my room.

-Third person P.O.V.-

Ness enters the room seeing Freddy, Bon Bon, Debra, and Winefred the moment he saw her, he ran out of the room before anyone could react. Bon bon and Freddy just stand confused before suddenly hearing Winefred sigh, "I told he wouldn't be happy to see me."

Debra hugs her niece with a soft smile, "I'll talk to him."


End file.
